You can't read me anymore!
by CSI-Hottie-Willows
Summary: Gil can't read Catherine anymore and she has something important to tell him!
1. Reading Between the lines

Title: You can't read me anymore

Rated: PG-13

Disclamer: I do not own CSI

Summary: Gil can't read Catherine anymore and she's got something to tell him thats important!

Gil and Catherine are sitting in his office just staring at each other for a few minuets Catherine breaks the silence," Tell me again"  
  
"Tell you what again"  
  
"Tell me that you love me"  
  
"I can't just say it on cue"  
  
"Okay so don't say it on cue say it like the first time"  
  
"I love you Catherine"  
  
"I love you too Gil"  
  
"Really"  
  
"Yes I've loved you with all of my heart since the day we first met. When you came out and said it like that I was shocked and scared that I would be hurt again"  
  
"I could never hurt you"  
  
"Yes, you could so easily with out even noticing it. I know you would never intentionally hurt me or Lindsey but so quickly with one word you could break my heart into a thousand more pieces"  
  
"So what are you saying you don't want to go out with me because you've been hurt so many times before! Catherine I'm not Eddie or Chris they didn't understand you I can read you!  
Don't walk away from what could be the most memorable thing in our life"  
  
"Okay if you can read me so well than tell me what I'm feeling," he stares deep into her eyes reads the expression on her face," Why are you so sad"  
  
"Bacause you don't understand"  
  
"Catherine what is there TO understand"  
  
"You said you could read me you know you can't other wise you wouldn't be screaming at me you would be holding me in your arms saying I'm sorry or kissing me passionately like that night we spent together 3 mos. ago!"  
  
"Cath"  
  
"Don't touch me"  
  
"What is your deal"  
  
"My deal is that you can't read between the lines"  
  
"What lines are there to read between"  
  
"Haven't you noticed anything latley that's different about me"  
  
"You've been extremly touchy but that's all I notice"  
  
"I can't believe you!! I'm outta here," she gets up and storms out of his office right into Nick," Sorry Nick"  
  
"That's okay I'm fine," she runs out of the lab with people looking at her with worry.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
TBC sorry so short at school and gotta go to lunch!!!


	2. Don't over react

Catherine drives home and lays in her bed with a white tank and some pajama pants on holding on to her pillow tightly. She hears someone walk through the door. She sits up a little bit," Cath"  
  
"Fuck"  
  
"Cath," he opens her bedroom door as she quickly throws the blanket on her bed over her,  
"What"  
  
"I just wanted to see if you were okay you ran out pretty quick"  
  
"I'm fine I'm just a liitle over whelmed"  
  
"You hungry I noticed you haven't eaten all day"  
  
"No not really my stomach juat can't hold anything down"  
  
"Okay you sure you're okay"  
  
"Yeah," he turns to leave," Wait don't go"  
  
"Okay"  
  
"Gil do you really love me"  
  
"Yeah Catherine I do so much"  
  
"I mean love me like you want to grow old together and have a family"  
  
"Yeah just like that"  
  
"Okay I need to show you something but I need to know you're not going to over react on me"  
  
"Cath"  
  
"Just promise me"  
  
"I promise"  
  
"Thank you," she grabs his hand and take the blanket off of her revealing a slight bump on her stomach," This is what I've been so touchy about I'm 11 weeks pregnant with our child"  
  
"You're pregnant"  
  
"Yeah I've been trying to tell you for awhile but I just got so scared when I came close," he just stares into her eyes the fear he had seen earlier was gone she really was scared," I'm so sorry Cath I can't believe I did that to you," he pulls her into his arms she slowly begins to cry," Have you been to a doctor yet"  
  
"Yeah I just went today before I came to work"  
  
"Is everything okay"  
  
"Yeah just perfect," she reaches behind her on to the bedside table and grabs an envolope and hands it to him," Here the sonogram pics," he opens them up and looks at them," I love you Cath"  
  
"I love you too"  
  
"Well now seems like a better than ever time," he reaches into his coat pocket and pulls out a white suede box," Cath I love you more than ever and now that you're pregnant with our child it shows we're meant to be together  
  
"Will you marry me"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
TBC 


	3. French and Spanish

"Yes Yes I will marry you," he slides the ring on her finger and she throws her arms around his neck and pulls him in for a passionate kiss as his hands roam her body she moans," Gil, Gil," he begins to undress her as she does him as he spreads kisses across her collar bone,  
"I love you Cath"  
  
"I love myself too but I love you even more," she pulls him down on top of her.  
  
Her eye's flutter open slowly at the sight of sunshine she notices a large arm across her waist which for now was slender she looked behind her and he was staring at her," How long have you been awake"  
  
"Awhile I'm not sure how long"  
  
"Wow that's a first Gil Grissom doesn't know how long he's been awake"  
  
"Hey you're the one who needs sleep not me"  
  
"Yeah but I also need you and I got that," she looks down at the ring on her finger," A beautiful woman deserves a beautiful ring"  
  
"What about a gorgeous woman deserving a beautiful ring"  
  
"That works too"  
  
"That's what I thought  
  
"You know what time it is"  
  
"2:07 why"  
  
"I need to go pick up Lindsey from school"  
  
"I'll come with you"  
  
"You sure"  
  
"Yeah we need to explain this to her"  
  
"Okay wellll why don't we go jump in the shower and then go pick her up"  
  
"Okay," they both go and take a shower(yeah right) and get dressed," Are you sure you wanna come"  
  
"Yeah why not"  
  
"Okay I'm just saying because Linds has been a little off lately and I'm not sure how she is going to take it"  
  
"Oh well lets go and see how she takes it I really don't want to hide this from her"  
  
"I know I'm just a little scared it's been hard on her seeing me with other men since Eddie died so don't be mad if she pushes you away at first"  
  
"Okay," they walk out the door and get in the Tahoe and drive to Lindsey's school. They pull up in front of the school and the tall blonde 13 year old is standing there waiting for her mother," Uncle Gil," she runs and hugs him," Hey how are ya"  
  
"Great I got an A on my math quiz"  
  
"Math"  
  
"Math"  
  
"I thought your mom wasn't good at math"  
  
"So just because she sucks at it doesn't mean I have to"  
  
"Point taken what about science"  
  
"I got an A"  
  
"Only an A"  
  
"Uncle Giill"  
  
"Fine Fine an A will do"  
  
"Allait-il comment votre jeu français?"(How was your french quiz)  
  
"Passé lui avec A"(Passed with an A)  
  
"Bonne Fille"(Good girl)  
  
"Merci"(Thank you)  
  
"Can we get back to english please"  
  
"L'anglais pourquoi"(English why)  
  
"Maintenant lindsey"(Now Lindsey)  
  
"Désol"(Sorry)  
  
"Any other quizzes"  
  
"No not that I can remember"  
  
"Lindsey"  
  
"Spanish tomorrow"  
  
"Spanish"  
  
"Yeah and I just don't get it"  
  
"Don't worry I think Gil here knows spanish"  
  
"hablo sí español"(Yes I speak spanish)  
  
"I don't"  
  
"Neither do I but he has a good.....  
  
"Well lets just say he knows a lot of spanish"  
  
"Good"  
  
"You ready"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Okay let's go," they begin to walk towards the car when someone yells," Bye Lindsey"  
  
"Bye"  
  
"Who's that"  
  
"Beth Northatium her parents own a hotel on Blue Diamond road I don't remember which one though"  
  
"Northatium, they own the um Stardust no Riviera yeah that's it"  
  
"Yeah," they get into the Tahoe and begin to drive home when Catherine reaches over and grabs Gils hand and reveals the engagement ring," WAIT," Catherine looks back at Lindsey," What"  
  
"What, you're wearing an engagement ring. Are you guys getting married"  
  
"Yes we are"  
  
"Really getting married"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Finally it took you guys long enough"  
  
"Actually Linds there's something else we need to tell you"  
  
"Shoot"  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
TBC 


	4. Not an Old Friend but a friend

"Lindsey we're um.... God how do I say this  
  
"Linds I'm pregnant 12 weeks with me and Gils child"  
  
"Is that why your getting married"  
  
"No we're doing it because we finally realize how much we love each other and we can finally be complete"  
  
"So you're pregnant"  
  
"Yep"  
  
"With my sibling"  
  
"Yep"  
  
"And you're gonna keep it"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Okay anybody besides me hungry"  
  
"Starving  
  
"What about you honey"  
  
"Starving," they all drive to the diner where the CSI's eat breakfast regularly," Gil Catherine what can I get you"  
  
"The usual but make the coffee tea"  
  
"Sure and what can I get this little lady"  
  
"Same as my mom"  
  
"Okay I'll be back in a sec"  
  
"Who is that"  
  
"That's are waitress when the team comes here to eat breakfast"  
  
"Oh"  
  
"What you sound suprised"  
  
"No I just thought she was a old friend"  
  
"Not an old friend but a friend"  
  
"Oh well so when are you due"  
  
"March 17th"  
  
"Six days before your birthday"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Who knows maybe you'll have her on your birthday"  
  
"Ye.... What who said it was a girl"  
  
"I've always wanted a little sister"  
  
"So that doesn't mean it's going to be a girl"  
  
"Yes it does"  
  
"I'm going to have to agree with her on that one"  
  
"Gil"  
  
"What"  
  
"Why bother"  
  
"So if it is a girl what are you guys going to name her"  
  
"What would we name her"  
  
"Elizabeth"  
  
"Margret"  
  
"What about Elizabeth Margret Grissom"  
  
"I like it what about you"  
  
"I like it too"  
  
"What if it's a boy"  
  
"Alec"  
  
"Joseph"  
  
"Alec Joseph Grissom"  
  
"works for me"  
  
"Okay"  
  
"Do you know if you're having twins or not"  
  
"No I'm not having twins"  
  
"Crap"  
  
"Here coffee, tea, and another tea"  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"So when are you and the team coming back in here it's getting lonely"  
  
"Oh I have a feeling we'll be in here soon enough"  
  
"Okay spill"  
  
"We're going to have a baby and get married"  
  
"WOW that's different well congrats I'll be back with the plates in a sec"  
  
"Okay," the waitress walks away.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
TBC 


	5. Black and Red Lace

Later that night Catherine and Grissom are getting ready for shift when he notices Lindsey staring at the sky at all of the stars," Hey babe whatcha looking at"

"Space"

"Why," he looks at her wondering if she had lost her mind or if she really was looking into space," Just because no reason"

"Wellllll"

"What"

"You know I do have a telescope if you want a closer look at space"

"Really"

"Yeah I'll stop by my house tonight to get it"

"Thanks," she turns away from the window long enough to give him a hug. He smiles,' she's just like her mother she gets soooo absorbed in things to turn away,' he looks out the window for a few minuets," Linds you know if you ever need someone to talk to I'm here to listen"

"I know and I really appreciate that, I believe I feel more comfortable talking to you sometimes than my mom"

"I love you doodle bug"

"I love you too dad"

"GIL"

"WHAT"

"HAVE YOU SEEN MY BLACK LACE BRA"

"CHECK UNDER THE MATRESS"

"YEAH"

"THAN NO I HAVEN'T," Lindsey looks at him like the both of them just had sex in front of her," HEY MOM YOU CHECK THE DRIER"

"YEAH"

"WASHER"

"YEAH"

"HAMPER"

"THAT'S WHERE IT IS

"OKAY HAS ANYONE SEEN MY RED LACE ONE"

"DRIER," they both say at the same time," THANK YOU"

"How do you know where your moms red lace bra is"

"I'd ask you the same thing"

"Okay draw"

"Thank you for making my mom so happy dad if it's okay with you can I call you that"

"You're welcome and it's fine," they both smile and Catherine comes walking down the stairs," Where do you wanna go Linds"

"Can I just stay here"

"Sure

"Get to bed by a reasonable time you know the rules okay"

"Yeah"

"I love you Linds"

"I love you too mom," her and Grisssom walk out the door and get into a Denali and drive to the lab. They walk in and into his office she sits down on the couch next to him," You sure you wanna tell them Cath"

"Yeah I'm sure about it they need to know about it and to tell you the truth I lied earlier I'm not sure if we're having twins or not so if I am you know having twins we're not going to be able to hide it forever"

"I know I just don't want to rush into this if you don't"

"Little late for rushing don't ya think"

"Come on shift is about to start"

"Okay," they walk out of his office and then into the break room where all of the CSI's, the lab rat, and Brass are sitting and discussing various things. They sit down next to each other and hold hands," Okay you guys before I hand out assignment's Catherine and I have something important to tell you"

"We um... we are... I don't know how to say it"

"We have been going out for a couple of months and Catherine found out a couple weeks ago that she is um...."

"I'm....We're going to have a baby and get married"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC 


End file.
